Dragon's Blood
by deathstalker982
Summary: Lucy, while away, finds a mysterious temple, and when she gets back, finds the guilds at war
1. Prologue: The Return

This is the prologue to my new story, Dragon's Blood.

This story idea is actually a lot of story ideas combined, I thought this up while trying to come up with ideas for my next chapter, and decided to write it down while it was fresh in my head.

This idea was not totally mine, I borrowed from other stories. One of those is Asabella's story, Tough Times, only Lucy leaves and comes back instead of Natsu. And another familiar one, Lucy's mother died the same day as the dragons disappeared, and since this is manga, where there is no such thing as coincidence, they are connected.

anyway, this is three years after the Edolas arc.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line .**

A lone figure walked down the streets of Magnolia, confused at the destruction around her. The houses were burned, the street was cracked, and there was trash all over. She looked around, seeing the few people in the streets were either shabby, or looked like what the dark mages. The people around her stared back. A figure with a dark cloak, in all black clothing with black plate mail covering it, with black cloth wrapped around his or her face except for his or her eyes, the left eye was a fiery red rimmed with a deeper red, making one think of the mouth of a volcano, in contrast, the right eye was an icy blue that seemed to freeze the soul. On each of his or her ten fingers, a ring sat, each with a different symbol on it. They wondered what the mysterious cloaked figure was doing here.

The shrouded woman walked down the street towards a place she new well, but when she got there, she saw the place was unrecognizable from the guild she new. The guild hall had been completely destroyed. The timber had long ago been damaged, it looked by fire, and there were spots of what the woman knew were dried blood. Sitting in the center of this mess was a man with a large scythe , who the woman knew to be Erigor, former member of the dark guild Eisenwald. He noticed her staring at the guild, and stood up, pulling his scythe out and getting ready to use it. "Are you one of them flies from Fairy Tail, boy?" he asked, not realizing that, under the cloak, armor, and black clothing, the person he was talking to was a woman.

Changing her voice with magic, the woman said in a man's voice "No, not for some time." she said. She looked at the man cautiously, wondering if he was responsible for this destruction. "Who did this?" she asked angrily.

He just looked at her and laughed, saying "Raven Tail did this, we made sure to wipe the guild off the map." At this the woman clenched her fists and got into a fighting stance, drawing the blade upon her back. "You are lucky I am in a good mood," he said "I will let you live if you leave now, but before you go, do you know where their Celestial spirit mage went?"

She looked into his eyes, saying "I was not aware of a Celestial Spirit mage being part of this guild."

"Very well then, you will die where you stand!" he shouted, charging her and forming a shield of winds around him. The woman responded by twisting the ring on her left thumb, then slashing the sword she held at him, yelling "Holy light of the Divine Dragon!" The blade in her hand glowed with a bright light, burning away the shield of winds and slashing an inch deep gash from his shoulder to his hip. He howled in pain and leaped back, yelling "Emera Baram!" The woman just smirked. "Divine Dragon's roar!" she shouted, letting out a pure beam of magic like none Erigor had ever seen. The beam ran into his wind magic, ripping it to shreds, and continued on to strike Erigor himself, throwing him out into the street.. He just barely survived the beam, and the woman walked over to him. "The only reason you are alive..." she said in a cold whisper, "is because I do not like to kill, otherwise..." she left it at that, letting him go, and walked back to the ruins. She looked at the ruined guild, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me." came a voice from behind her, and the woman turned to see a young woman with black hair and a pale dress walking towards her "Did you say you were from Fairy Tail?"

Tensing and drawing her sword, the woman in black said "Yes, I am formerly from Fair Tail, although I left a while back."

"That is a relief." said the other woman, and suddenly, both face and hair changed color, and the woman before her became none other than...

"Mirajane!" shouted the shrouded woman, eyes shining with tears. She leaped forward and hugged the white haired mage, who looked surprised.

"Do I know you?" she asked

"Of course you know me, oh hold on." said the woman. Muttering something under her breath, she changed her voice back to normal. "There, now can you tell who I am?" she reached under her armor and pulled out a ring of gold and silver keys. "Or do you need to see these before you are convinced?"

The white haired mage was about to shout something out, when the shrouded woman covered her mouth with her hand. "Not here, take me to where the rest of the guild is, I will tell you everything there."

The white haired mage nodded and said "Alright, Lucy."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

and that is my prologue chapter for my new story, Dragon's Blood

I hope you liked it, and I need some people to help me with ideas later, so please be thinking about it.

I will go back and forth writing this story and my other one, Captured and Changed, so don't worry that I will forget about either one.


	2. Chapter 1: a meeting

Ch. 1 of Dragons Blood

I hope you like this story, and no I did not overpower Lucy in this story, remember what happened right before she used the Dragon Slayer magic, this will be explained in this chapter. This story will have a new chapter come out after a new chapter for my other story comes out, so look for both.

This chapter will also explain the description, so no need to ask. I want to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter, and please keep reviewing to tell me what you think of the story, and where you think I should go with this.

And since I forgot last time, Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

As Lucy and Mirajane ran down the street, intent on getting away from the city as soon as possible, a man followed them on the rooftops, looking down often to see if they changed direction. As he got near, he tried to use his telepathy to see into their minds, and see where they were going, only to literally be blasted back as soon as his mind came into contact with the armored stranger's mind. She had turned and used Divine Dragon's Breath on the man on the roofs, making sure to send him flying into the building behind him. This caused the dark mages in the street to turn and attempt to stop the two as they passed, causing Lucy to use more power to stop them. By the time the two had escaped the city, every dark mage in the city was defeated, but they still ran.

They finally reached a towering cliff that ran upwards for 2,000 ft. and had an oddly shaped rock in the center. Mirajane started to climb up, and Lucy followed her. When she reached the rock, Mirajane put both hands on it and said "I have no ill intent towards Fairy Tail." She immediately vanished, so Lucy did the same. The next thing Lucy knew, she was in a bright grove of fir trees, which sealed them in as the trees were growing almost as one tree, creating an impassible wall surrounding a massive tree at least 350 ft. thick. The tree had apparently been hollowed out, and made into a guild hall, as there was a door in the trunk, as well as windows all along the tree's height. Mira stood beside her and said "this is our new guild hall, Droy helped us create it."

Lucy just nodded and said "Come on, I need to talk to everyone, and I don't have much time left to do it just now."

Mira nodded, looking extremely worried at her friend who she had not seen in three years. She walked up to the guild, opened the door, and yelled "I'm back!"

The few people in the room looked up. Team Shadow Gear looked up from the corner table where they sat; Wendy looked up from the tray she was carefully balancing, having helped out while Mira was gone, her nose caught a funny, familiar scent, but she brushed it off; Evergreen looked up from a book in the corner; and lastly, Grey jumped up at the sight of the mysterious person with the cloak. "Mira, who is that person behind you, you know you are not supposed to bring anyone here without Erza's permission!"

"Calm down Grey, it's just me." said Lucy, removing the cloth wrapped around her face.

"LUCY!" yelled Grey, stunned to see someone he had thought dead or captured. Levy looked as though she were going to cry, she looked so happy.

"Did someone say Lucy?" a head poked around the door that lead to the stairs. Before Lucy could move or do anything else, a ball of blue fur slammed into her armor, surprising both her, and Happy, who hadn't expected armor, and passed out on contact, the armor ringing like a bell. When she was about to bend down to pick up Happy, another form slammed into her, pulling her into a deep hug, she had only had time to see a glimpse of pink hair, then she sank into the hug, hearing a cracking voice say "Thank god you're back, I really thought you were dead." she felt tears drip onto the shoulder of her shirt, falling through her armor.

She returned the hug, saying "I really missed you, Natsu." he pulled back, and she could see he looked much older, his face was lined with worry.

"Please" he said "Please don't ever leave without me again."

"I won't." she said. She looked over at the others, saying "I have some important things that I have to tell you all, so please get everyone here as soon as you can."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Lucy looked around at the group of about 50 mages at the table. She was saddened to see many of her friends not there. She looked at all of them took a deep breath, and began "First of all, I will faint in about ten minutes, but it is nothing to worry about, it is the effects of the magic I used. You all know that I went to train three years, and that I promised I would be back last year, I had planned to be back then, but circumstances prevented me from doing so. I was in a deep forest training my powers, and I had been planning to leave that week, but I found a temple. The temple had runes circling it, saying that only those of Dragon's Blood could enter, so I tried, and I could. When I went deeper into it, I found a small box with ten rings in it, and on the box, I sew written, 'to those who can pass all of our tests, infinite power shall be granted.' I picked up the box, and then I don't remember what happened next, all I remember was waking up and finding all ten rings on my fingers, and being unable to take them off, and Loki appeared,saying that for 6 months he could contact me or feel his key, nor could my other spirits."

"Later in the week I tried to twist a ring on my finger, the red one here, and found I could use Fire Dragon Slayer techniques instantly, so I twisted the others, I can use Ice, Fire, Lightning, Sky, Iron, Water, Poison, Shadow, Darkness, and Divine Dragon Slayer magic. When I use a ring, though, I get a magical draining effect an hour after using it, and the effect is greater the more rings I use. I got attacked on m..." and then she passed out.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

this is ch. 1

I hope you like, please review.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, Deathstalker982 here, I am sorry to all who are looking to read some of my stories, but I have lost any idea of how to continue any of them except the _The World God Only Knows_ story, _A Second Chance_, so I will be abandoning _Dragon's Blood_ and _Naru Uzumaki: Witch and Jinch__ũriki, _and I will rewrite _A Second Chance _as soon as I reread the manga.

Anyone who wants to take over on either story I am abandoning, message me and I will allow it, I just want to know if someone takes up the stories

Once again I am very sorry, but I have just lost any idea for writing the stories at this time


End file.
